Barbed Devil (Player Race)
About Fanged and Serrated Barbed Devils have horny, barbed hands and horrid tails. They are bristling with spikes, some of which are adorned with trophies from past victims. They have fangs, tails with a serrated tip, and eyes with a fiery glimmer. Most barbed devils stand upward of 7 feet tall and weigh 300 pounds, though their muscled bodies appear much larger due to the constantly growing and adjusting spines that protrude from their razor-sharp bodies. Infernal Guardians Both loyal to their masters and usually restricted to Hell, some justification is needed for an adventuring Barbed Devil. Tasked with guarding the vaults of their masters, a Barbed Devil may be released into the material plane to track down a stolen treasure or prisoner. Normally, a barbed devil would be keen on returning to Hell as soon as possible. If an individual devil particularly resents his master or finds the life of exploration on the material plane too alluring, this task might be delayed and eventually ignored. Of course, such aberrant disloyalty will grant the adventurer a powerful enemy. Barbed devils can patrol or guard any location without boredom or distraction, but will welcome any chance to fight when victory promises reward. Society An adventuring barbed devil will of course be shunned by civilized communities, and good-aligned adventurers must exercise self-control over their intrinsic sadism. Their physical form also renders any kind of intimacy impossible. Most Barbed Devils have an appreciation for bureaucracy and will honor contracts: they will be loyal to any adventuring party they have an agreement with. Barbed devils are collectors and organizers, and are favorite allies of greedy summoners as they often bring with them tempting treasures from Hell's vaults or know the paths to deadly riches. Left to their own devices, the lairs of these devils often bear the pierced trophies of their past victims, hung like perverse bug collections on bloodied walls. Barbed Devil Names Like other devils, barbed devils have their roots in the infernal words for evil or immoral concepts. Some devils choose names whose sounds are uncomfortable for mortals to pronounce or unpleasant to hear. Male: Milcom, Raeden, Tapoloch, Oglexohr, Engu Female: Vauro, Danot, Isauzz, Harpepaoh, Semanost Barbed Devil Traits Ability Score Bonus Your Constitution increases by 2. Age '''Barbed devils mature from their larval stage once a suitably bloodthirsty soul is available. They develop within a few hours and are then immortal. |alignment=Devils are innately lawful evil. Barbed devils of other alignments must constantly battle against their natural urges. '''Size '''Barbed Devils are larger on average than humans. From head to toe they range from 6' to 8'. While having a hunched posture, bristled spines make them appear larger. Your size is medium. '''Speed '''Your base walking speed is 30 feet. '''Darkvision Thanks to your infernal heritage, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Hellish Resistance You have resistance to fire damage. Devil's Spells You know the produce flame cantrip [PHB 269]. Once you reach 5th level, you can cast hold person [PHB 251] once per day. Constitution is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Claws and Barbs You have a set of claws that are weapons with which you are proficient. They deal 1d6 piercing damage and have the Light property. In addition, at the start of each of your turns you deal 1d6 piercing damage to any creature grappling you. Vault Guardian You gain a +5 bonus to your passive perception when you are guarding a particular location. '''languages '''You can speak, read and write Common and Infernal.